Back from the Underground
by Kenny-staley-stuff
Summary: Are you as annoyed as me that Sonic Underground had no real ending and that Sonia and Manic just seemed to diappear? Well, read this with my take on what happened back then, and witness the triplets reunion.
1. Chapter 1 Road to disaster

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 1 – Road to disaster

Manic awoke to the same scene he had got up to for the past week. Still travelling in the back of the E – Rover, as a prisoner. Jail bars enclosed him and made him helpless, getting hungrier by the day. He heaved himself to his feet and took a look at the robot driving the rover. Manic let out a long sigh. He could've easily got out using his medallion, but the space within the cage was so cramped, there wasn't enough room for a drum kit.

Manic looked where they were today. He saw a long dirt track. There were a few boulders about, but not much else. The E – Rover bumped about a little on the unstable track.

"Hey tin head," Manic said to the robot operating the vehicle, "How much further is it? I'm bored outta my brains back here!"

"Patience," it replied in a mechanical voice, "You shall have your audience with Doctor Eggman before the day is through, Sonic."

Manic sighed. "I'm not Sonic, dude, OK? Who is this 'Eggman' anyway?"

"The marvellous Doctor Eggman is my creator and master, and soon to be ruler of this world."

Manic rolled his eyes. "So what does this Eggman want with Sonic?"

"He wants you...For revenge."

"I'm NOT Sonic. Doesn't this Eggman know that Sonic has been missing for 3 years now?"

"I have captured you Sonic."

"For the last time I am not Sonic!" Manic yelled to the back of the robot's head, "My name is Manic," Manic's voice saddened, "We lost Sonic...3 years ago...Worst day of my life..."

"Your disguises and minor name changes don't fool me, Sonic. I'm taking you to Doctor Eggman."

Manic didn't reply. He slumped back down on the floor of his tiny cell, reminiscing in the incident that took his brother. Re-living past sorrows, Manic remained silent for the rest of the journey, ignoring the robot's remarks.

"Praise Eggman."

Silence.

"Eggman's happiness is my reward."

Silence.

"You're finally getting what you deserve Sonic."

Manic closed his eyes, and drifted off once more.

He was back in the underground. He'd just left Ferrel to find the music he could hear. He was lead to a small nightclub, where a blue hedgehog was playing guitar. Manic watched in awe before directing his gaze to an empty drum kit on stage. Bravely, he approached the stage.

"Hey, mind if I jam with ya?"

The blue hedgehog said nothing, but smiled broadly, as Manic let off a few beats. The blue hedgehog joined in on his guitar. Before long, a pink hedgehog had helped herself to a vacant keyboard.

"You guys rock!"

The band's first performance. The reunion of the triplets.

Manic lived in the dream, forgetting where he really was.

'We miss you Sonic,' Manic thought, 'Me and Sonia want you back man.'

(Want to see an illustration I drew for this chapter? See my deviantart, link on my account homepage. Click on the right chapter once there)


	2. Chapter 2 The great mistake

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 2 – The great mistake

"No, no, NO! You pathetic piece of scrap metal!"

Eggman was in a rage. 3 of the 5 E-Rovers he had created to capture Sonic had failed. One returned with a blue beach ball, another with a small blue bird and the last with a tyre the robot claimed to be travelling at high speeds.

"Why I ought ta scrap you, re-build you, then scrap you again!"

"Sir," one of the many robot servants interrupted, "The fourth E-Rover has returned."

"Ah," Eggman said, "Let's see what he has in store for me."

Eggman chuckled to himself as he flicked on a monitor revealing the loading bay, where an E-Rover had just pulled in. Inside its cage: A bunch of red and blue flowers.

Eggman's eyebrow twitched before he let out a roar of rage.

"You dare have the nerve to come here and try to convince me that ugly bunch of flowers is Sonic?!" Eggman slumped into his chair.

"Sir," the robot servant said once more, "The final E-Rover has returned."

Reluctantly, Eggman flashed the final E-Rover onto his screen.

"Remind me why I even bother..."

Suddenly, Eggman's face lit up at the sight of what his Rover had brought him. Not Sonic, but a familiar green hedgehog.

"Take me down to the loading bay."

Manic looked at his fresh surroundings. The grey-ness of the room gave a strong gloomy feel.

"Eggman approaches..." the robot operating the Rover announced.

Manic turned his attention to where the robot was looking. Sure enough, someone was approaching them. Eggman looked at Manic and smiled an evil grin.

"You must be Eggman..." Manic said in disgust.

"Ah Manic," He replied, "How long has it been since we last met?"

"How'd you know my name?"

Eggman looked surprised. "Why, don't you recognise me? Last time we met was at the fall of Robotropolis..."

Manic looked at Eggman again. The fall of Robotropolis 3 years ago...It couldn't be?

"Butt-Nik?"

"That's Doctor Ivo Robotnik to you! You may not be Sonic, but I guess my Rover still did well." He turned to the robot driver, "You will not be scrapped."

"Oh thank you high master!" The robot praised.

Eggman turned his attention back to Manic, "You'll be perfect bait to lure Sonic in." He said menacingly.

"You don't know anything do you egg-head?! Manic said in a serious tone, "Sonic's dead...We thought he'd died along with you in the fall of Robotropolis..."

"By 'we' I assume you mean your lovely sister Sonia! Well as you can see I'm very much alive and well. Unfortunately I can say the same for that rodent you call a brother..."

Manic's face lit up, "Sonic's alive?"

Suddenly, huge robotic arms were lifting Manic's cage through to another room. Manic could hear Eggman calling after him:

"Smile Manic, you're gonna be on TV!"

Meanwhile, the dirt track Manic had been travelling along earlier was not all that empty, as a small purple motorbike powered its way through the rocky road. The tracks of the E-Rover were still visible, and it was clear the motorbike driver was following them. It was now early afternoon. The sun was blazing dead ahead, beating down on the dusty road.

"Hold on Manic," the driver whispered, "I'm coming..."

(Illustartion up now! Check out my Deviant!)


	3. Chapter 3 The beach announcement

**Back From The Underground**

Chapter 3 – The Beach Announcement

The pleasant ocean breeze blew across Amy's face. The waves rolled around her ankles. The cool temperature of the water was soothing with the warm sun. Amy looked out to the beach behind her. She could see all her friends. Cream and Cheese were building a huge sandcastle, and Big was fishing on the pier. Tails was sitting under a parasol reading a book next to Sonic, who was lying down with his eyes closed, enjoying the heat. Knuckles had fallen asleep on the sand. A large screen at the end of the beach had the latest music video's on, and Amy moved her head in time to the music as she went to join Cream and Cheese.

Out of no where, the screen turned black and the music stopped.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"Maybe they're having technical difficulties? Amy suggested.

Sonic sat up and looked at the screen just as a picture of Eggman appeared, laughing.

"More like they're having Eggman difficulties..."

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed, "I know you can hear me Sonic! Now I'm telling you to come to my fortress and surrender now!"

Knuckles woke up and stood next to Sonic, who was also now on his feet.

"Yeah, and why exactly would he do that?" Knuckles asked to no one in particular.

"You must surrender Sonic, or else..." Eggman chuckled, "I will destroy your brother!"

There was a gasp from many of Sonic's friends.

"Does Sonic have a brother?" Tails asked Amy quietly.

"Not that I know of...Maybe it's a trick?"

"Sonic..." Knuckles began, "He couldn't have him...Surely..."

Sonic said nothing, but he watched the screen with widened eyes.

"Don't believe me?" Eggman asked, "Then see for yourself!"

The image on the screen changed from Eggman's face to Manic, locked in a cage. He looked weak due to the lack of food and drink from the last week on the road.

"Who's that Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Do you know him?" Tails asked.

"He looks ill..." Amy said.

"He does have him!" Knuckles yelled.

Suddenly, Sonic ran off. A wave of sand kicked up behind him, and he moved so fast his friends could barely see the blue streak travelling down the beach in the direction of Eggman's fortress.

"To make Sonic run off like that..." Amy looked at the green hedgehog on the screen once more before it disappeared, "He must be Sonic's brother!"

"He did look a little like Sonic." Tails commented.

"It was..." Knuckles said, and with that he ran after Sonic to assist him. He wasn't nearly as fast as Sonic was, but Knuckles was determined to help his old friend.

"We have to help too!" Amy yelled. Tails, Cream and Cheese agreed, so they all set off to rescue Sonic's brother, but they all had the same question on their minds: 'Why has Sonic never mentioned him before?'

Big walked over to where his friends once were, holding a fish very proudly. He looked around, confused.

"Where did they all go?"

(Thanks for all the interest with chapter 2! I'll try to type up the rest soon, I've actually written up to chapter 6 (The truth) on paper already, it's just findng the time, sorry! Anyway, as always, check my deviant for an illustration!)


	4. Chapter 4 Security breach in sector 7

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 4 – Security breach in sector 7

A thousand thoughts ran through Sonic's mind as he raced to Eggman's fortress.

'Manic's alive? …Where's Sonia? …How did Eggman find him? …He looked weak… What has Eggman done to him? …I hope he's Ok… Eggman's gonna pay… He's gone too far…'

Sonic felt an uncontrollable rage building within him. He thought he'd lost his siblings a long time ago, and that was down to Eggman too, and now… He had him locked up, looking seriously ill…

Sonic screamed with rage, "This time I'LL DESTROY HIM!"

Manic felt sick, almost like he'd puke. Having not eaten nor drank in a week had left him with very little strength. A camera was on him earlier. Remembering what Eggman had said about being on TV made him wonder if Sonic knew he was here. Did Sonic even care?

'I thought Sonic was dead,' Manic thought to himself, 'Maybe he thought I was dead too…'

"Security breach! Security breach! Sector 7 has been invaded!"

Manic forced himself to stand, using the bars on his cell for support. Robots had flooded into the room, presumably because the intruder was here for him. A slight wave of relief came over Manic at the thought. This could be his chance.

"Security breach in sector 7! Security breach in sector 7!"

Again?

Manic listened carefully. He could hear a faint sound of sparks and crashing metal, like a robot was being destroyed. It repeated, only it was closer this time, and Manic thought he could hear something else…

Like air being spun at rapid speed.

Again, the sounds were heard, only this time, it sounded only one room away.

Suddenly, the door to the room Manic was in exploded, and tiny pieces of scrap metal flew everywhere, but the doorway was empty. Manic looked around the room as one by one the robots seemed to be destroying themselves. Manic strained his eyes and saw something travelling at such a high speed it was barely visible. Manic had only seen one thing travel at that speed before.

As the last robot exploded, and the smoke started to clear, a figure could be seen in the center of the room.

For the first time in 3 years, Manic laid eyes on his brother, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic…" Manic stammered, "You're… alive…" Then he fainted.

Sonic used his spin dash to break through the bars of Manic's cell and got him out. He carried Manic out of the room in his arms.

"Eggman won't get away with this Manic, but right now my main priority is to get you to a safe place."

Easier said than done. A fleet of robots awaited Sonic in the next room. He couldn't take them on with Manic in his arms, but there was no way he was going to run the risks of setting him down. The robots raised their guns, but before they had a chance to shoot, pink lazerbeams shot out and destroyed them. Sonic looked to where they'd come from. He saw a pink hedgehog standing amongst the wreckage, with a keyboard lazer gun in her hands and tears in her eyes. For a moment, they each just looked at each other. Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'll hold Manic," Knuckles offered, "Have this moment."

Sonic handed over his brother, and ran to where Sonia was standing. They flung their arms around each other. Sonia cried tears of joy, and even Sonic was welling up.

"I thought you were dead…" Sonia said through her sobbing.

"I thought you were." Sonic told her.

The two re-united siblings remained in their hug for the best part of five minutes before making their move outside the fortress, where Sonia's motorbike was, waiting to carry her, Knuckles and Manic back to the beach, with Sonic running alongside.

"There Tails! I found them!"

Amy pointed out of the Tornado's window. She could see a motorbike carrying Knuckles, the green hedgehog she'd seen on screen and a driver wearing a helmet back towards the beach. Sonic was running right beside them.

"They're going back." Cream told Tails.

"Then we'll go back too."

Tails made the Tornado take a full turn, and followed the four of them back to the beach, hoping now to get some questions answered.

(Illustration up too, as always!)


	5. Chapter 5 Forget Q, we demand A

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 5 – Forget Q, We demand A

Tails brought the Tornado down to a nice steady landing along the pier runway. Amy rushed to undo her seatbelt as soon as they'd been unlocked. She started to storm across the beach towards Sonic before Cream, Cheese and Tails could even undo their seatbelts.

Manic had finally come to. Knuckles had given him some food and water and he had regained a lot of his strength. Tears were in the eyes of the four. It was like a miracle. A belief of death and losing the ones closest to them forever shattered in a single day.

Sonic looked up the beach to see an angry Amy just metres away, wielding her Piko Piko hammer, glaring at Sonia, who was holding Sonic's hand.

"Get your hands off of my Sonic!" She yelled at her. Sonia's head whipped round at the sound of Amy, confused as to what she meant, but anxious at the sight of the raised weapon. Sonic jumped between the two pink hedgehogs before Amy got the chance to swing.

"Amy," he said to her, "Before you do anything just let me say something quick-"

"Who the heck is she Sonic?" Amy interrupted in a rage, "Your secret girlfriend?" Amy looked at Sonia and thought to herself, 'Does Sonic like her? She is pretty…'

"She's my sister."

Amy's face transformed into an apologetic stare. She lowered her hammer, feeling awful for thinking Sonic would keep such a thing from her knowing the feelings she had for him. She moved past Sonic to Sonia.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I thought Sonic had been keeping a girlfriend from me."

Sonia smiled. "Then maybe we should start from the beginning. My name is Sonia, and I'm Sonic's sister." She held out her hand.

Amy accepted the gesture and the two shook hands. "I'm Amy, Sonic's future bride!"

"Woah!" Manic exclaimed, "Sonic's engaged?"

Sonic groaned as Tails, Cream and Cheese approached the group.

"Amy," Cream chuckled, "Did you tell people you and Sonic are engaged again?"

Amy's eyes glistened as she fell into her fantasy world.

Tails stepped forwards. "Hi, my name's Tails!" He said to the new faces.

Sonic's siblings happily introduced themselves to both Tails and Cream.

"You know it's funny." Amy said, "You two are Sonic's relatives, yet he's never mentioned either of you to me…"

"Me neither," Tails added, "And I've known Sonic for about 3 years now."

Manic looked annoyed, "Did we do something to offend you or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Sonic pleaded. He looked to Knuckles, and his mind flashed back to the time everything went wrong.

Sonia followed Sonic's gaze to Knuckles, "You've never mentioned us either, have you?"

Knuckles looked to the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"You've met these two before Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Just…let us explain!" Sonic cut in. All eyes turned to him, and the group fell silent.

"Look, I'm sorry," he began, "I'm sorry I've never mentioned you two before," he said to Manic and Sonia. He turned to his friends, "And I'm sorry I lied to you guys…It's not exactly been easy for me. I thought my family was long dead…"

Sonic stopped for a few seconds to calm himself down. He let out a long sigh before finally saying:

"It's time I told you exactly what happened three years ago."

(Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. The next couple of chapters have been the hardest for me to write, for the reason of coming up with a believable link between past and present :s. Illustration up as normal!)


	6. Chapter 6 The truth

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 6 – The truth

Cyrus had got word that Eggman, well I guess I should say Robotnik. That is what he went by back then. So anyway, Cyrus had got word that Robotnik had found a location where a chaos emerald could be. We couldn't have that. We had no choice but to track down the location and beat him to it.

Believe me, it wasn't easy. We had most of the freedom fighters at the base working on it, but we had a good team, and we got all the information we needed. So we set up the van to race Robotnik to the gem.

By the time we got there though, his squad had already arrived.

"We can't let this stop us," Sonia said, "We can't let Robotnik get his hands on the emerald. Who knows what he could do with it?"

"We don't even know for sure that there is an emerald here." Manic pointed out.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," I said, "Let's get in there and beat ol' Butt-Nik to it!"

It wasn't too hard to find them. We were at a mountain with no entrances except one Robotnik had made to get to the center, so we just followed the trail. As we got closer, we could hear Sleet talking to Robotnik.

"The swatbots readings indicate that they're getting closer to the energy source."

"Excellent," Butt-Nik said, "We'll have that emerald in no time."

The three of us got to the end of the tunnel to see a huge cavern infront of us. Sleet, Dingo and Robotnik were in the center of the room, and swatbots were digging, following the energy.

I transformed my medallion into my guitar, "Surender Robotnik!"

Robotnik whipped round in a rage. "Swatbots! Stop what you're doing and cease them!"

Before we knew it, we were in the middle of a huge battlefield. Lazers were flying everywhere, both from mine and Sonia's instruments and from the swatbots. Rocks were falling from the ceiling due to the minor earthquakes from Manic's drumkit.

We were winning, as usual, but then disaster struck.

A stray lazerbeam from one of the swatbots hit the construction site, causing a small landslide. As the rocks fell, we saw it. The chaos emerald.

The lazerbeam had hit it.

Without warning, it gave off a blinding white light that filled the entire cavern. I could no longer see Robotnik or my siblings. I felt the ground beneath my feet vanish as I was flung through the air. The force made me drop my guitar. I never saw it again. I fell into unconcousness.

When I awoke I saw nothing but a wasteland. There were rocks and boulders everywhere. That's when I realised, the mountain had been completely shattered. I walked amongst the debris and saw so many sights I wish I'd never seen.

First was the van. Crushed. Smashed to pieces by the falling rocks. Far beyond repair.

Second was Manic's bag. It had some green fur stuck to it. It was battered and ripped, its contents destroyed.

Finally, one of Sonia's gloves, in a similar state to Manic's bag.

That was when I thought I'd lost them, and that they too had been crushed by falling rocks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a similar scene for me and Sonia when we awoke too. We'd managed to stick together through the explosion. We could see the remains of a mountain around us too, along with smashed up swatbots, but we were both searching for Sonic.

"What if he's been hurt, Manic?" Sonia asked. She was worried because both of us had been hurt pretty bad too. I'd both scraped up one of my arms and lost my bag. Sonia had lost a glove and her hand was bleeding.

Then we found something.

It was half covered by the rocks, but we saw it glistening in the light. It was Sonic's medallion. I picked it up. It felt cold and lifeless, which is odd, as our medallions always feel warm. I showed Sonia what I had found. She touched it with the tips of her fingers and felt its stony coldness.

"Oh Manic…" Sonia said with tears in her eyes, "We've lost him haven't we?"

I didn't want to admit it, but…It seemed that way. The medallion had lost all connection with Sonic.

The worst day of my life.

(Illustration up again! Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger last time...)


	7. Chapter 7 And life moves on

**Back from the Underground**

Chapter 7 – And life moves on

Something good did arise from that day though. Robotnik had disappeared. The people of Robotropolis were free once more. Without their leader, the many swat bots remaining were no match for the freedom fighters. The name Robotropolis was changed back to Mobotropolis, and the citizens worked hard to restore its natural beauty. People looked to me and Manic for the new royalties. We had to accept. The people needed a ruler. It's been their way of life for years.

Although I'd always dreamt of our family re-gaining the throne and getting my luxury lifestyle back, I'd never visioned that the three of us wouldn't be together. You should've seen Cyrus when we told him the news. He was crushed, like us.

But, as they say, life moves on. We never forgot that day, but we knew we couldn't let it dominate the rest of our lives.

You should see Mobotropolis now. It's beautiful…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never went back. I knew Robotnik had moved on so I followed. I knew Robotropolis would be fine without him around, so it was time I helped the next city he decided to pick on.

Something happened on my journey though.

I was going through a small forest. There weren't many trees, and it seemed quite empty, but I thought I could hear something from above me. So I looked up and sitting on a branch I saw a small brown fox, crying. To be honest, I was still recovering from my own loss at the time, so I was ready to carry on and leave him, but I knew I'd never be able to live with myself afterwards.

"Are you Ok?" I asked him.

He seemed to jump at the sound of my voice. I don't think he knew I was there. He wiped his eyes and gave a small nod.

"There must be something," I said, "You can't be crying for nothing. You gonna come down? Maybe I can help?"

"No…" He answered, "You'll just laugh like everyone else."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Everyone does. They're all the same."

"I'm different to everyone else. Trust me."

He hesitated for a second, but he came down in the end and I saw why people might have picked on him.

He was a fox with two tails, and he flew down, spinning them like a propeller.

I smiled, "That's really cool."

"Others don't think so."

"Well I do."

He smiled.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"Promise not to tell anyone? It's Miles…I hate it…"

"Well then? How about a nickname?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm…Well you have two tails…How about that? Tails!"

"Tails…" He smiled, "I like it!"

"It's nice to meet you Tails! I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

And life moves on.

I guess I was pretty protective of Tails ever since I met him that day. He was like a younger brother to me. Maybe that's why, because of what had happened to my family, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

Later along the line I met up with Knuckles again. The master emerald had warped Angel Island to another part of Mobius (Knuckles said due to something that happened to one of the chaos emeralds). I didn't enjoy telling him what had happened. Every time I thought about it I couldn't control my emotions, so we decided it was probably best to not talk about it anymore, and move on with our lives.

That's why I never mentioned Manic and Sonia.

I'm sorry…

(My computer is broken...So there will only be updates if I can get a slot in at the library, sorry. Illustration up. Sorry to add yet another version of how Sonic and Tails first meet.)


	8. Chapter 8 A threat in the distance

**Back from the underground**

Chapter 8 – A threat in the distance

"I've always kept it with me."

Manic pulled a small box out from his bag. He clicked it open. Inside, Sonic's medallion glistened, reflecting the warm beach sunlight.

"Now I can return it to its rightful owner." Manic smiled and handed the box to Sonic.

Speechless, Sonic gently lifted the medallion from its case. It felt warm, and he could feel its powers connecting with him once again. He put it around his neck.

"It feels good to be wearing this again."

Cream and Amy were still in tears from the sibling's stories, but felt a warmness inside at the sight of the moment. The group began to exchange conversations with each other, and got back to their day on the beach. Tails gave Manic a tour of the Tornado, while Amy watched Sonic play his guitar.

Sonia took Knuckles to a quiet area of the beach.

"I've really missed you Knuckles," she said, "I don't think you realised it back then just how much you mean to me…"

Knuckles was silent, listening to every word.

"I knew Angel Island had gone…I considered trying to track it down once, but I guess that's easier said than done."

From a distance, Cream watched Knuckles and Sonia with Cheese. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but she had an idea of what was going on.

"When she looks at Knuckles, her eyes light up the same way as Amy's do when she looks at sonic." She said to Cheese.

"…I mean, it would be hard right?" Sonia continued, "It would be like…Searching the skies of the whole of Mobius-"

"Sonia…" Knuckles interrupted, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "I've missed you too."

* * *

Sector 7 was in a wreck. Walls were crumbled and the smashed remains of robots littered the floor. Eggman had lost his prisoner, yet he still smiled broadly.

"Let them celebrate…For now."

He looked at his great robot. An all powerful machine, with which he was positive he couldn't fail. Indestructible armour, advanced weaponry, advanced levels of AI…

Not to mention its source of power: The legendary seven chaos emeralds.

"Enjoy it while you can Sonic, because your end is near. I'll crush you. You, and your precious siblings…"

(I'm so so so so so sorry! Not updated in so so so so so long (Due to having no compter at home, relying on college computers, plus I've been working on my other Sonic fanfic 'The Big Switch'), and then all I present you with is this shambles of a bridging chapter! Sorry...... Picture up as normal, I'll do my best to make the next chapter better)


End file.
